


Run Away With Me

by allhailgrilledcheesus



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anniversary, F/F, Love Languages, M/M, Sombra is stupid, it's cute i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 06:03:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20169361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allhailgrilledcheesus/pseuds/allhailgrilledcheesus
Summary: Sombra always has to go big or go home. Sometimes too big...





	Run Away With Me

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for my very good friend KC who got the Baptiste skin for me ages ago and this is payment for that!
> 
> Thank you so much bby and I hope you enjoy!

Only Olivia really knew what was beneath the cool surface of Miss. Vaswani. Many people who wandered around Watchpoint:Gibraltar gave Satya a wide berth and avoided eye contact as much as they good. The only person who would ever look her in the eye, apart from Olivia, of course, was Hanzo. This was only because the two of them became fast friends over sitting in silence and sharing a pot of tea. Olivia never really understood it but if it meant she had one more friend, who was she to judge. 

The Satya that she knew, however, absolutely loved baking. Whether it was traditional Indian sweets or beautiful French pastries, Satya could do it all. Olivia had lived all over the world and had never tasted anything like the amazing cookies that Satya could make. It was making Olivia’s mouth water as she was in the training room. 

A figure appeared above her and tried to stealthily move past her. Little did they know that a literal shadow was able to trip them up. One leg subtly moved to trip up the lug that was McCree and to the ground he went. Before he could reach for a flashbang she hacked all of them and stood with her gun in his face. 

“Aye, Papi! I got one.” Sombra smiled knowing that it would irritate her commanding officer. 

A sigh came over the comms, “Good. Keep them there, we’re almost in the clear.” _So he chose to ignore it this time_, she smirked to herself, _I gotta think of something else then_. 

About ten minutes passed before the simulation ended and they were all hurled into a debriefing room. In that time, Jesse and Olivia caught up on their most recent missions as the hadn’t really seen each other in about a month. She knew his and Hanzo’s secret but she would never tell. Jesse was her drinking buddy and he really had loose lips when he had a bit too much. How that man was ever in a secret organisation was anybody’s guess. 

Gabriel spoke for almost an hour about the training exercise and Olivia was never more grateful for her integrated technology. She spent the majority of the meeting recording it so that she could review it when she could properly concentrate and also thinking about something to do later. It was her and Satya’s anniversary tomorrow and she needed to do something big. 

One whole year with someone she never thought she’d see herself with but here they were. Olivia had never been in love before, but she would do anything for that woman. 

The call of “Dismissed!” rang out and people filed out of the cramped conference room. 

“You wanna come for a round? Hanzo and I are gonna go out. And Genji! Don’t forget Genji… _huh_...” McCree is renowned in some parts of the south of the USA as an amazing poker player. The colour of his face seemed to say the opposite but Olivia could only laugh. She knew what it was like to hide a relationship and she didn’t envy him for having to do it now. Overwatch was still newly legal so HR was a bit of a minefield. Olivia did what she did best and made some _subtle_ changes to the system. No one has said anything so far. 

Olivia politely declined and went back to her room. Normally she spent most of her time in Satya’s room because it was always clean, unlike hers. People normally tell Hana off for her energy drink addiction, but they’ve never seen Olivia’s. Cans and bottles are strewn across every available surface bar the desk. The computer that sat upon it was sacred and did not deserve to be sullied by rubbish. It was here that she weaved her magic. She knew exactly what she was going to do and to see Satya melt at the grand gesture was all the motivation she needed to stay up all night to finish it.

* * *

Satya bolted awake. It was the time she normally got up, yes, a nice and early 6:30am but not to her normal alarm. No, this was an old song. A very old song; from the mid-00s. Satya almost had to cover her ears because of how loud it was. The melodica melody seemed to be coming from every single speaker in the base. And from the sound of doors opening and disgruntled people, it definitely was. 

The one screen in her room, the TV that it came with, was lit up with a giant pulsing purple arrow with small glitch effects around it. Satya rarely smiled but allowed herself this. Olivia was at it again and she could be embarrassed about it later. 

When Satya left her room, everyone was outside of theirs and very confused. She just ignored all of them and started following the arrows lining the walls as the music blared obnoxiously loud. Winston looked the most frustrated but then he saw the smile on Satya’s face and calmed down. Everyone knew that was a rarity so you shouldn’t ever try and stop it. 

After a few minutes of following arrows, Satya’s face hurt from how hard she was smiling. They all led to the cafeteria which she entered very precariously. 

She was right to do so. 

A deluge of confetti fell on her head as she entered the room. Whilst she was trying to get her bearings, she realised that Olivia was standing on a table in the middle of a room, playing a melodica along with the music. Around her was holo-pictures of memorable moments in their relationship. A picture of them in Paris in a patisserie, in central London, in Moscow. It was truly an amazing sight.

Satya was almost crying with the absurdity of the situation. It was majestically weird, just like her girlfriend. It was the best thing that had ever happened to her. 

The song finished and Olivia translocated to directly in front of her, making her jump. Olivia scooped her into her arms and kissed her until the two of them were out of breath. 

“Happy anniversary, mi reina.” Olivia whispered as they were nose to nose.   
“Darling, I hate to break this to you, but our anniversary is this day but next month…” 

Olivia stepped back and just squatted down in a mild catatonic state. Satya joined her , kissing the crown of her head and laughing harder than she had in years. 

Olivia looked up, “I have a lot of people to apologise to, don’t I?” 

Satya couldn’t even answer, she was laughing so hard.

**Author's Note:**

> hmu @ tungle helpthellama
> 
> come scream at me to finish other fics


End file.
